(a) Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, display devices such as a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display have been widely used.
Typically, such display devices include a plurality of gate lines formed in a row direction, a plurality of data lines formed in a column direction, and a plurality of pixels arranged at points where the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines cross each other. The plurality of pixels is driven by gate signals and data voltages transferred by the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines.